Pewdiepie x cutiepie love at first sight
by Zamora274
Summary: Is the first day of school and Felix just met a new girl named Marzia. Will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the first day

P.O.V: Felix

It was the first day of school and I had just moved here to U.K. It was already time to go to class and I didn't know anyone, so I just took a random spot and waited for the teacher to come in. As I waited I could see people coming inside and some where just looking at me and giggle. For what I saw I could tell I was the only freshmen. After what it felt like forever the teacher finally came inside. At the moment she saw me she noticed I was a new student. "Come to the front and introduce yourself, sweetie " the teacher said as I stood up and walked to the front. But before I could say something a girl came in rushing, she was beautiful,she had a beautiful chocolate color hair and this dark eyes, and a perfect skin; " m' I late? She asked in a deep Italian accent as she looked at the teacher,"no honey, com here please and introduce yourself" then she looked at me and with a shy voice she said: " h..hi, my name is Marzia bisognin" after that she smiled at me, oh I loved her perfect smile. I tried to answer but I will just stutter "h..h..hi, my name I..is Felix kjellberg" I said. "Ok!" The teacher said. " please take a sit " the only place for Marzia to sit was right next to me. And inside of me I was jumping of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 class project

Before the class ended the teacher told us that we had a project to do, and the teams where as how we where seated, I heard many people complain, but I just felt lucky that I had a excuse to see Marzia some more. When the class finally ended I walked to Marzia that was already making friends and told her that we could go to my apartment to do the project, when I told her this she blushed and tried to cover her face whit her hair and said she would love to. After school I met her outside to take a taxi to my apartment. When a taxi arrived we entered "you are such a lovely couple" the guy said, but instantly Marzia told him that we where just friends, normally that would feel bad, but that just made me happier because that meant that she already considered me as a friend. When we got to my apartment Edgar started barking at Marzia (Edgar was a little black pug that I got some time ago) but he quickly stop and cuddle on her feet. "I have a pug too" Marzia said looking down at Edgar " a female called maya" she started to tickle Edgar's belly when he just farted and left. We end up laughing out laud for a couple of seconds. "I think we should start working, is getting late" I said while I opened my backpack to get my stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 sleeping beauty

It was already 1:30am when we finished and we where exhausted so we went to the couch to watch a movie. "So, What would you like to see" I told her as i made some popcorn. "Something spooky" she responded. In that moment I didn't knew what to do because I really hated horror movies, but she really wanted to see one, so I decided to be a man and put on a horror movie. The movie went on an we just got sleepy and fell asleep on the couch. The next morning as I woke up, I saw Marzia's head cuddling on my chest and my arm was around her. I enjoyed that moment, but then she started to wake too, so I moved my arm so she didn't knew what happened. When she fully woke up we started to chat. We both said good bye and Marzia left, leaving me alone again, but I didn't really cared, because my weekend had started the best way it could have.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 a chat with Kalel

P.O.V: Marzia

"Tell me everything that happened at Felix's house!" Kalel demanded me as we walked to her car. "We just made our project and watched a movie, that's all" I said as I blushed remembering waking up at his side. "Oh right, just that then way wen I called you in the morning you didn't answered Marzia?" Kalel said as she put a smiling face. "Well, maybe something did happened" "I knew it!" Kalel screamed as we got in the car. "Well?, don't just stay there, TELL ME!" Kalel was really exited wile she started the car. "Well, after the movie we fell asleep together in the couch and when I woke up in the middle of the night I was at his side, so without him knowing I cuddle on his chest as he slowly hugged me" when I finished I was so embarrassed and my face was as red as a tomato. "I promise I won't tell anyone about this" Kalel said as we arrived to school. I missed Felix, wait? did I just said I missed him?, is it that I am starting to like him!?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 new friends

P.O.V.: Felix

I was waking up to got to school and I remembered how I woke up the other night with Marzia by my side, I really missed that. After taking a relaxing shower I got breakfast and left for school. When I arrived I got my normal classes and in my free hour I started to talk to three guys in a little group, at first I was a little shy but as I saw that we shared the same taste for video games I joined the conversation and the time passed really fast and by the end of the hour we where like the best friends. Their names where: Ryan, ken, and Anthony (Kalel's boyfriend). After some days passed I decided to tell them what I felt for Marzia and luckily they all already had a girlfriend except for Ryan, but he said he didn't wanted a relationship so non of then liked Marzia as I did, the only thing they told me was that Marzia was really beautiful and that many guys may be trying to flirt with her, in that moment I knew that if I wanted a relationship with Marzia I should tell her my feelings for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 invitation

It has already passed 2 months since school started and Ryan, ken Anthony, Kalel, Mary (Ken's girlfriend) Marzia an I where already a really close group of friends. I was just getting out of class when Marzia intercepted me "can I talk to you for a second Felix" Marzia said in a really cute voice so there was no way I could say no "sure" I said as I crossed my hand in my messed up blond hair. " I am throwing a party on Saturday for my birthday, and I would love to know you will be there" she said as she blushed. I wanted to scream of joy but instead I tried to sound as relaxed as possible and said "I promise I will go" I could see how a smile started to form on her lips when suddenly the bell rang and I had to leave for class.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the gift

" what should I give Marzia for her birthday?" I was wondering as I laid in the couch. Then it got me!, I should buy her a neckless!. I got dressed and went as fast as I could to the jewelry to find the neckless I saw last time I watched a catalog of the jewelry. When I got to the store I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Marzia was right there talking with Kalel in the exit to the store next to the jewelry. I couldn't let her know what was I buying for her. So I just waited and tried to hide as better as pass and they where seemed to not be planing to leave soon, so I took my phone and called Anthony to do me the favor of calling Kalel for something so she and Marzia could go. 5min later Kalel's phone rang and in a mater of seconds they left. "Finally" I said as I got out of my car and entered the jewelry. Minutes later I found it, a beautiful golden neckless with a little heart in the center. I buy it and left to my apartment, and rested because I knew tomorrow it would be an special day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the party part 1: the gift

It was already Saturday and I was getting ready to go to Marzia's party. "How should I dress?" I said as I searched in my closet. Wow!, it was the first time I didn't know what to wear. it was time to go and I stuffed the box with the neckless on my jacket. I took a taxi to get to Marzia's apartment and I met Ryan on my way. We got to the party and started to say hi to people. When I got to Marzia she gave me a hug as she said she thought I wouldn't come. "I will never miss this, no matter what" I said as I returned the hug. When we separated I took out the small box revealing the neckless. " oh my god! Is so pretty!" She said as she saw the golden neckless. She turned around as I put the neckless around her neck "this is the best gift ever" Marzia said as she kiss me in the cheek. And I new that the night has started good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the party part 2: the game

Everyone was leaving and the last ones where Ryan, ken, Mary, Anthony, Kalel, Marzia, and I. "Hey let's play to spin the bottle!" Ken said as we all sat in a circle in the floor. "Ok, now the ones chosen from the bottle are going to have a dare to accomplish chosen by the rest of us" ken said as he searched for a bottle to play. The firs ones to do a dare where ken and cry that had a competition of finishing a 1lt of coke bottle as fast as they could. The next where Kalel and I, we had to drink up the center of three eggs each. The night when on and we all had a great time until Marzia and I were chosen by the bottle. "What if they pass «10 minutes on heaven» on the closet" Ken said. Everyone agreed, so we where locked in the closet. It was really thigh in there that our bodies where pushed together. So it was just me and Marzia for the next 10min.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the party part 3: the closet

Ok now let's analyze the situation: I am on a party at Marzia's house locked on the closet with her. I couldn't wish for something better.

P.O.V. marzia

This is just awkward and it was like that for the next 7 minutes neither of us would say a word and if y any chance someone tried to make a conversation it would just end after 3 or 4 words. I was embarrassed and wanted to just disappear, but that was not possible so I just tried to make the best out of this "I really like the neckless" I said as I curled it in my hand. "Yea, when I saw it in the store I thought it was perfect for you" he said as he smiled. "The best of it is that you can open the heart to put a picture of the ones you love inside, simulating that they are in your heart" he said. It was rainy ad stormy outside when a lightning hit and I jumped to Felix's arms. I just looked up to see his blue eyes looking at mine, then we got closer to each other. I could feel how his face was getting closer and we both closed our eyes, in that moment a bunch of things where running around in my mind, but the biggest feeling in me was passion. We where about to kiss when ken swings the door open and said "Time is over!" And felix and I separated as fast as we could but we knew they where still able to see it. The night went on and no one asked what happened in the closet, so we just kept playing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 the date part 1: the question.

P.O.V Felix

Ken: "dude, remember that day back at Marzia's house?" "Yes why?" " We all know what happened at the closet. And we all think that you two should be a couple." Ken said. "Yes, but I don't have the guts to ask her out" I said. " just remember that if you don't ask he out, someone will." Ken was right, it won't be long until someone asked her out." Do you really think I should ask her on a Date" "totally man". "Then I guess I should be a man and ask her out" "that's the spirit man!" And with that I just started to think: what should I do?, where should we go?, do I pay the hole check or we split it?. Ken noticed the questioning on my face and just said " don't worry man, everything is going to be all right as long as you don't screw it up" and with that I left in search for Marzia.

P.O.V Marzia

"I am telling you' you have to flirt with him or he will never notice you!" Kalel said as we walked to the lockers. " I don't know, I think that it will be better if I just try to make me notice by something else" I have always being very shy and I don't think it will be a good idea to make myself look sexier for a man that will just want me for my body. "10 bucks you will end up flirting with him" Kalel said with a lot of security on her voice. I was about to replay when felix came. Kalel started to back off as she saw that felix was looking straight at me. "I..I..was thinking that we should, you know... Hu...Do you wanna go out with me tonight? Felix said as he started to tangle his hoodie strings. I was shocked, I couldn't believe that this was happening. "I..I would love to" I said. " well I will pick you up at 7:00pm" " I will be waiting" I said. and with that Felix left almost jumping of joy. "Here are your 10 bucks" Kalel said " you won them fairly"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the date part 2: getting ready

Felix called me an hour ago to tell me that if it was alright to have dinner in a restaurant. I said that it would be awesome, but now is 5:00 pm and I don't know what to wear. I don't know if I should take a dress or a shirt and some jeans. I called Kalel no she is on her way to come and help me; my hair is done and Kalel is here helping me decide what to use. " I say you should take a sexy black dress, so he ends up with his jaw open" Kalel said as she made a tigger pose " I don't know, do you think he will like it? " " I am 100% sure he will love it!" " then I think I should take the black dress and some earrings". " ready! " I said as I came out of my room " WOW you look amazing, he will never want to leave you" " thanks Kalel for all this support for my first date" wait a second, you had never being on a date before?" " no, I have always being too shy to accept a guy's invitation, but I just fell like felix is different " I said as I blushed. There is a nock in the door and Kalel sprints to the kitchen to not be seen. I open the door and is felix with a rose on hand " WOW you look beautiful" felix said as he gave me the rose. "I think we should be going " felix said as he opened the door of his car. And like that my first date started.


End file.
